A Goddess' Daughter
by DaylaIsMyName
Summary: Artemis gets her oath broken, now she has to face the consequences of her second child.
1. Council of the Gods

Artemis' POV-

I was listening to the daily discussions in the meeting, it was plain boring! I could be training my huntresses by now, but obviously I had to call it off because of Aphrodite once again, set me up with an immortal.

"Artemis, are you ready?" The love goddess called, we were the only ones in the room now.

"Aphrodite, I told you, I swore an oath decades ago, that I will remain a virgin, . !" Aphrodite just giggled like a school girl, I sighed she was so immature. The beauty goddess dragged me to where I would surely meet my so called 'lover'. I was thinking of a way to escape when he appeared out of nowhere, my eyes were wide, my mind started going on overdrive as I was thinking inappropriate images, it was like I was put on a love spell, maybe I was.

"I'll leave you two 'lovebirds' to it." With that, she left. He was just staring at me, with those gorgeous, glowing, blue eyes. His tanned skin shone like the sun and- Artemis! stop it! You have vowed to be a virgin!

"You want to come to my temple?" I couldn't speak, my first instint was to run away,but he forcefully grabbed my wrist and made me follow him. I couldn't get away no matter how hard I tried, from the corner of my eye I saw Aphrodite, herself, winking at us, I couldn't wait until I finished with this guy.

When we got to his temple, he left me while we went to get something. I waited patiently, time passed by quick but he never came back. I started to wonder whetheir this was a hoax, so I decided to go home. However, when I neared the door, I felt someone cover my mouth from behind. I tried to scream for help but they were muffled, then a piece of cloth was pressed to my nose. Accidently, I inhaled the strong fumes and only realized what it was, when it was to late.

I hit the floor, my eyes watering. I couldn't stay awake, and I started to drift in and out of conciousness, I managed to whisper something to myself, the question I needed the answer to but never got it.

"Why?" 


	2. Artemis!

Aphrodite's POV-

Artemis was gone for hours, she couldn't be having intercourse for this long, I made a determination to look for her. Without hesitation, I transported to the temple of the unknown male god but he wasn't there. I searched the rooms, and began to weigh up that they went to her temple, when I heard a low moaning sound. I unfastened the door to see Artemis, tied to his bed, intoxicated. Gasping, I grabbed my handy penknife and started to cut at the ropes that held her wrists and ankles to the bed poles. Throwing the rope to some unknown area, I put her arm over my shoulder and helped her off the bed, she couldn't stand up, so I transported us both to her temple.

A few minutes later, we arrived at her temple. Athena was waiting to have a word with her about why she hadn't already took her huntresses to train yet, but, when she saw the state the huntress was in she immediantly hurried towards us, sat Artemis down in a chair beside her statue.

"What in hades happened?!" The wise 'one' requested in a hurry, I made the drugged woman comfortable before demanding a bucket of water and a wet cloth to be brought. Athena did as I told her, so much for the quick thinking sterotype she was given, I turned to Artemis who had now opened her eyes and staring at me,

"Don't worry, Artemis. Your not there anymore, your safe now." Athena came back, she placed the bucket beside me, and soaked the cloth in the freezing liquid, the water rippling as she took her hand out, squeezed excess water and placed it on Artemis' forehead.

"You didn't answer my question before," she stated,  
"What happened to her?" I sighed in annoyance and consideration. How was I going to state that my opinion was that the now non virgin was raped? This was a chance to spill, so I did just that.

"She was intoxicaed and raped." I hesitantly responded, my voice breaking every so often, shaking with worry. Athena, the strict goddess insisted on revealing the matter to Zeus, king of the gods.

"No Athena, if you want to get her into bother then so be it, it will be you she will hate in the future."

"How will she be in trouble? We'll just explain to Zeus, that she got tanked-up. None of this is her fault." I nodded in respond, Artemis stirred, trying to figure out what went on and why she was in the state she is now.

"Go get Hermes and Apollo in here." Athena valued that and so she went to bring the Gods of healing and Medicine. 


	3. 3 Months Later

Three months later-

Artemis' POV-

My third time vomitting everything I ate today, I've been doing this for months. My shaking hands reached to the wall for support while I stood up, trying not to activate the sickness. I flushed the chain, sprayed some air freshener, brushed my teeth and rinshed my mouth with peppermint mouthwash. I washed my hands, obsessed with getting rid of the germs, that could be on my body.

"Artemis?" Apollo called from outside the room, I dried my hands, unlocked the door and came face to face with my twin brother, who I annoyed until now.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I just nodded in responce and left for the living room. Apollo followed me, and sat beside me, he just stared at me without saying anything. He touched my stomach which made me jump, I could feel his hand travel up and back down again, something that didn't happen before on my flat stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" I shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? I...I've never been pregnant before." Apollo smiled, I raised an eyebrow and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You've got a bump and you've been having morning sickness, it's obvious! I know this when I was with my previous lovers, it was so-"

"Alright I don't need to hear you love story! But, I have a child here!" I pointed at my stomach and my brother nodded, I facepalmed myself and got up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" He stood up after me, standing at the door.

"To tell the others!" I shouted back, Apollo obviously followed me again.  



	4. Telling the others

Artemis' POV-

I walked into the meeting room, I went to my throne and sat down on the gold glitter marble. The Gods were talking about their children, and there plans for them in the near future.

"I want mine to go to Camp Half Blood." Poseidon admitted, Athena, Zeus, Apollo, Hermes and I nodded agreeing with him.

"What? Artemis you don't have a child. What are you agreeing with seaweed brain for?"

"Hey! I thought we made a deal that you would stop calling me those names!"

"Yeah right!" Athena replied angrily, here they go again, arguing.

"Well I have now." Everyone looked at me, Apollo smiled and gave me mini thumbs up.

"I'm pregnant." I muttered, the goddesses jumped for joy, but the gods just stared at me apart from Apollo.

"Well, you'll still be the goddess of virginity but since your not a virgin now, you'll watch over the virgins, you can still have your , when your daughter is fourteen years of age, she'll have to leave Camp Half Blood to be trained by you."

"Yes father." I agreed, respecting the fact that I'll probably have to do everything in my power to keep my daughter a virgin.

Apollo's POV-

I was looking forward to being a dad and an uncle, it's the first time my sister got pregnant so I'll knew I'd have to support her and protect her in every way possible.

"Apollo!" Zeus calls me from his throne, I guess this will be another lecture about taking care of Artemis. 


	5. Twin Sibling Love

Artemis' POV-

I took a pregnancy test just to make sure Apollo wasn't trying to hoax me, it was positive. I'm not sure how to exactly look after a child, I babysat for Aphrodite before but it was only for an hour. I rubbed the small bump in my stomach, sitting back and just staring, I felt some love for this soon to be baby, but I'm not sure if I want it yet. I decided to get some beauty sleep so I lay down, hugging myself around the waist.

Dream-

"Hush little baby don't you cry, Mummys going to sing you a lullaby." I held my tiny baby girl who was born a few days ago, she was crying. I nuzzled her teddy against her tear stained cheek, and kissed her button nose. She stopped crying and looked at me with those glowing hazel eyes, I smiled down at her she reached her tiny hand at me and I held it, her little fingers moving in the palm of my hand.

Dream End-

"Artemis?" Apollo asked quietly, I slowly opened my eyes, it was bright. Once I gained focus of my sight, I smiled at my brother and he smiled back, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Your beautiful when you sleep." I blushed and turned my head away so he couldn't see me, he caressed his hand against my warm cheek, held my chin and turned my head gently to face him. I suddenly felt so much love for my twin, something that I should never feel,

"Apollo we shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong." He pressed his forehead against mine, some thin strands of my hair fell on his dark gelled hair.

"Is there anything in the book that says this is wrong?"

"No, I just can't believe were actually doing this."

"You want to, I'm in no rush." I hesitantly thought to myself, someone who I've been with since birth, someone who actually trusted me and looked up to me, someone who has promised to take care of me.

"Yes." I had love in my eyes, I just wanted him. Badly. In responce, Apollo gently hugged me around the waist, pulling me close to him. I rested my head against his warm, armor chest. He rubbed my back and then rested one hand on my stomach,

"I love you, Artemis."

"I love you too, Apollo." We looked at each others eyes, then we leaned close to each other until our lips were touching. I closed my eyes soon after he closed his, then our lips moved in rythem with each others.

Apollo's POV-

When me and Artemis kissed, I felt moon beams coming from her into me. I swore I could have seen stars inside my eyes, with the moon, lonely. Thats how my sister felt until now, I wish her baby was mine.

Back to Artemis' POV-

When I kissed Apollo, for the first time I felt something that I never felt before. I felt warm and bright, like the sun, I put my hands on his shoulders wanting him close to me. Finally we pulled away, out of breath, I lay down pulling him ontop of me. I hugged him and he hugged back, so much love was in the room.  



	6. Oath Promises

"Oh my gosh guys guess what I witnessed last night?" Aphrodite herself boasted.

"What?" Hepheastus asked, Aphrodite gave him a horrible glance.

"Why do you always have to but in?"

"Why do you always have to cheat?"

"Alright you two, calm it down. Aphrodite what did you see?" The Goddess of Wisdom questioned, with her owl, Bubo on her shoulder.

"I saw Artemis and Apollo snogging!" Athena and Hepheastus were gob smacked, Bubo was in so much shock that he to fell off Athena's shoulder.

"When was this?" Hepheastus requested, Aphrodite gave him a selfish look but decided to answer this question to save her goddess life, on arguing with him.

"Yesterday night."

"Why are you being a stalker."

"For your info, wisdom head, since I'm the Goddess of Love I can see who is kissing, what time and who it is." Athena just shook her head and walked to her throne, Bubo finally flying up from the floor, he followed his owner, landing on her shoulder making himself comfy.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Apollo were on the sofa sleeping. Artemis was the first to wake up, she lifted Apollo off of her being careful of the growing child inside her. Apollo moaned and woke up, when he saw his sister he definatley smiled,

"Apollo did anything happen last night?" He shook his head in disappointment, I nudged him in the ribs.

"Horny bastard." I joked, he laughed along, rubbing his ribs and hugging himself.

"Oh dear sis, you make me laugh."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Of course not!"

"Calm down I was joking!"

At Olympus-

"So why are we here?" Hermes asked in a relaxed posistion above his throne, Aphrodite and Athena stared at him in disbelief.

"God of mail and he doesn't have a clue!" Athena laughed along with her sister,

"Actually I do, Artemis and Apollo were caught kissing but I didn't know we were here to talk about them."

"What if their relationship goes into marriage?!" Aphrodite exclaimed excitedly, Hera agreed.

"Then we will not interrupt with their love life, lets all swear on the river styx." Zeus demanded, all the gods and goddesses put their right hand to their hearts,

"We swear on the river Styx that we will not interrupt Artemis and Apollo's love life."

Back to Apollo and Artemis-

Apollo's POV-

Me and Artemis were hugging each other, I kissed her shoulder and inhaled her scent of the fresh sky and moon, sparkles of the stars went up my nose. Suddenly, something caught my eye, outside was a strike of powerful lightening I nudged Artemis and she held onto me as she saw the sight.

"They made a promise or praying?"

"Promise." I answered, we both smiled at each other. 


	7. Visit to Hestia

Apollo's POV-

After spending another night with Artemis, I was awoken by a flash of lightening in front of my eyes, I knew what this was, father was calling me to talk to him again. I got dressed in my armor, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty, I transported to the meeting room.

"Yes, father?" I spoke as I walked to to my fathers throne, I kneeled down in respect looking up waiting for an answer.

"Apollo, I called you here because of Artemis' baby. It may very well be in a prophecy in the future."

"What kind of prophecy?" I can't believe I'm saying this! The God of Prophecy and I don't even know!

"You'll find out soon enough, I don't think Artemis will be able to cope with a baby. Especially her first, it'll be a constant reminder of when she got raped."

"But father, I can already tell she wants this baby! At least give her a chance!"

"Okay then, but if she seems like she can't handle it, then we will have to do something about it." Without responding, I nodded my head in agreement and walked out of the room.

Artemis' POV-

When I woke up, there was no sign of Apollo. The sun wasn't up, I felt lonely but when I thought of my soon to be baby, I smiled. I was in my own little daydream when Apollo transported into the room, he waved his hand in front of my face but I wasn't paying attention until he gently shook me by the shoulders.

"Where have you been?" I playfully punched his arm, he laughed,

"Zeus wanted to talk to me."

"Oh? What about?" I looked at my hands, before looking at my brother waiting for an answer.

"About stuff." I nodded not thinking it was anything important,

"Haven't you got to do something mister?"

"What?" I pointed at the sky.

"It's dark outside!" When he realized, he instantly got up, and transported to his sun carriage.

Morning-

Artemis' POV-

Aphrodite was over, we decided to have a girl night in. She gave me a manicure and we did our hair, we acted like teenagers really.

"So about you and Apollo.." Aphrodite started, with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh please don't!" I pleaded, blushing, we both giggled.

"Do you love each other?" I nodded and she aw'ed,

"Aphrodite, is there any potion that can make my baby grow faster?" She thought about it for a minute, then she nodded.

"Yeah! Hestia will have some!" I got up, Aphrodite following. We both transported to Hestia, we ended up in a hospital like room.

"Artemis! Congrats! I heard about your pregnancy!"

"Thank you."

"Why are you here, may I ask?"

"Well I wanted to know if there is any potion that can make my baby grow faster, I can't wait for months!" She laughed, understanding, she went and looked for the potion and came back seven minutes later.

"This is one. It'll make your baby grow overnight to full term, you should give birth then but if you don't come back." I took the potion, thanking her before transported back, Aphrodite following soon after.  



	8. Missing You

Artemis' POV-

When I came back I put the potion to one side, I waited for sunset to arrive. I just sat on the bed daydreaming about the baby, a part of me felt guilty for breaking my oath but then again I kind of felt relieved, maybe this baby would change my way of thinking. I fell asleep, longing for Apollo to come back.

Apollo's POV-

At night, I finally returned. One of my lovers recently gave birth, but I love Artemis more right now. I called her name through the house but no reply, I walked up the stairs and found her sleeping peacefully. I tried to be quiet, I sat on the bed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She stirred and turned towards me, she hugged me as soon as she saw me, I hugged back.

"Hey, I got some potion that would make the baby grow to full term overnight."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I cant wait until nine months!" I smiled,

"Is there any after effects."

"No, Hestia didn't tell me, but on the label it says theres no effects of death in the child or problems." I nodded, we both got ready in pajamas and got into bed. I kissed her forehead, and put my arm around her pulling her closer. She drank the potion and cuddled to me,

"Love you." She stated, in a dreamy tone.

"Love you too." And with that, we both fell asleep. 


	9. Mummy

Artemis' POV-

I felt uncomfortable, my inner thighs were aching and I felt like I gained half a ton. I felt for the bump and it was big now, I opened my eyes and saw my full term baby bump of nine months. I shook Apollo and he stirred, he slowly opened his eyes focusing on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"It worked!" He sat up and looked at my stomach, his eyes widened and he put his hands on the bump.

"You can be the father if you want to." He looked at me with happiness in his eyes, I could tell this is what he wanted for a long time.

"Yes!" I smiled, suddenly feeling a gush of pain in my stomach. He gripped Apollo's hand tightly, squeezing it.

"What's wrong?" He asked worrying, I couldn't speak I was in so much pain. Then I felt water run down my legs, he noticed this and got me off the bed instantly transporting me to Hestia.

We arrived in the hospital like room, there was nobody there. Apollo sent an Iris message to Hestia, me doing my breathing on the way.

"She said she'll be here in a second!" I nodded, my forehead now sweating making some strands of my hair stick. In an instant Hestia was here, she motioned me to the bed got me in the delivery posistion. Apollo held my hand and stroked my hair giving me comfort,

"Okay when you feel the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can, for as long as you can!" I nodded, Apollo whispering reassuring words in my ear. I felt yet another muscle contraction, I inhaled and pushed, gritting my teeth in the process.

"I didn't know giving birth would be so painful!" I screamed, I felt something drop and all the pain stopped. I put my head back on the pillow and let go of Apollo's now purple hand, he rubbed his hand trying not to shout in pain of his nearly broken hand. I saw Hestia washing something down with water, but my eyesight went blurry and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw Apollo sitting on the bed, holding a pink blanket. He noticed I woke up and he kissed me, I kissed back, he must have driven the sun around earlier because now the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

"She's beautiful like you." I touched the soft blanket, Apollo handing the bundle of joy to me. When I saw her, I felt sparks of happiness inside me, the was the spitting image of how I looked when I was this young. I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes, I laughed as tears rolled down my soft cheeks. I kissed her forehead, and she looked at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes like I dreamed,

"Hello little baby." I held her tiny hand in mine, her fingers softly moving, she kicked her feet taking in every detail of me as I was with her. Then, she looked at Apollo and all around the room. She had only just been born and she is already giving me the life I always wanted. 


	10. 13 Years Later

13 Years later-

Clara's POV-

I was practicing with my bow and arrow, trying to get a good shot at the wooden target, failing everytime. I sighed, throwing the bow down on the ground and storming off, around the corner I saw three women talking to a young man. When I got closer, I saw it was Athena, Aphrodite and Mum, Artemis.

"Hey Iolaus." He waved back blushing a bit, Aphrodite bit her lip trying not to laugh, walked up to Iolaus with a golden apple and whispered something to him.

"I choose Aphrodite." My heart sank at those words, why Aphrodite? He thought her the most beautiful? I want to be her then, maybe he'll like me more, even more than I like him. I walked away, the three goddesses and Iolaus watched me as I picked up my bow and arrows to make a move back home.

Iolaus' POV-

The golden apple. I didn't want to choose Aphrodite but it might make Clara fallin love with me, I want to love her but it seems wrong.

"You love Clara don't you?" The Goddess of love questioned, I nodded and she got excited.

"It seems wrong though, because she's younger than me." I got slapped across the face, Aphrodite was just staring at me with disappointment.

"It's not wrong! Tell her if you feel something for her!" I nodded, right, this is it.

Clara's POV-

"Mum?" I was stood in the doorway to my mum's room, she was brushing her hair.

"What's wrong?" I didn't want to get her mad at me, so I shook my head with a fake smile on my face.

"Doesn't matter." She turned to look towards me, she smiled and walked to me,

"You know, Clara, you can tell me anything. Don't bottle it all up inside, you'll make yourself sick."

"Thanks mum." She kissed my forehead and smiled,

"Good girl." 


	11. Be Strong

She gets home from school, to early,  
and closes the door to her room.

I got sent home from the academy, I threw up all what I ate but they thought I had a virus. I ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door, I released my emotions that I was holding in all day, I crouched down crying. My mascara running down my cheeks what Aphrodite put on this morning, I felt so cold already. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror, this will all be over soon, I will be like Aphrodite, It'll be worth it.

There's nothing inside her, she's weak and she's tired,  
of feeling like this.

Iolaus loves me, I'm sure he does. Aphrodite then knocked on the door before entering, I wiped my tears and she held me by the shoulders to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head, I didn't want her knowing, nobody can know.

"I'm not good enough for Iolaus! I want to be perfect!" The Goddess shook her head slightly,

"Nobody can be perfect, the only reason I'm perfect is because I'm a Goddess. Your beautiful even I can see that!" She got up and walked out the room whispering 'Be strong' before closing the door. I curled up on my bed, hugging myself, it's hard to keep a normal body temperature now.

Iolaus' POV-

I bought an engagement ring for Clara, I know it's a little early but I want her to know that I want to be with her forever. I was pacing up and down trying to figure out how to propose to her,

"Will you marry me, Clara?" No I cant blurt it out like that, what am I thinking? I sighed throwing the box on the bed and lying down, maybe tomorrow my mind will be clearer. 


	12. I Love You

Iolaus' POV-

I still feel guilty about yesterday, Me, Hercules and Jason were sitting by the river bed. I was just thinking, about how I always ignored her, how when she came to Earth I didn't bother to look after her, Herc did all that. I'm going to tell her today, how I feel, my feelings are strong.

Clara's POV-

They pull up the chairs to the table, she stares at the food on her plate,

I just stared at my breakfast, apple juice and toast with butter. I didn't want it, Aphrodite, Athena, Ares and Artemis were staring at me while buttering their toast. I would never forgive myself if I ate this now, so I pushed it away, and got up to go outside.

At the toast and the butter, her father her mother, she pushes away.

And they rise in the morning, and they sleep in the dark, and even though nobodys looking she's falling apart.

My hungar pains lasted all day, all I've had is water. I want to be like Aphrodite, I don't want to gain weight anymore, I don't care if I die, at least I'll die beautiful. I passed the river bed where I saw Iolaus, Hercules and Jason sitting there talking. Iolaus turned towards me and looked at me with sorrowful eyes, I put my head down and walked away, but he followed me.

"Clara wait!" I stopped in my tracks, I looked at Iolaus, I was on the verge of crying but I had to stop myself.

"What is it?" He ran up to me and kissed me, at first I hesitated, surprised but then I pulled him closer, he held me by the waist.

"This isn't the golden apple thing is it?" He shook his head for no, smiling I laughed and we hugged.

"I love you Clara." He stated, I suddenly felt love for him.

"Love you too." 


	13. Never Good Enough

They call her for dinner, she makes up a reason,  
she looks at her arms and she rolls down her sleeves,

"Clara!" Artemis shouted up, Clara was on her bed brushing her hair and feeling her now bony hips, her ribs were purtruding from her skin.

"I feel sick! I'll eat later!" She replied, Artemis sighed she had a clue of what her daughter was doing, loosing huge amounts of weight, not eating and just drinking water.

Clara looked at her bony arms, her felt her collarbone and wrist bone, she wanted to make sure they were still there so she rolled down her sleeves and continued brushing her hair, only now clumps of hair are falling out, making her hair thinnish. Just then, she heard a knock on the door, it was Iolaus. Clara rushed to the door and opened it, dragging him to her room.

"Clara I want to ask you something special,"

"Go on!" I was so excited was he asking me to marry him?

"Well I know it's a little early, but I want to be with you forever, so Will you marry me?" He got on one knee and opened a black box revealing a beautiful silver ring inside,

"Yes!" Clara grabbed her boyfriends shoulders, it was so worth it! He slipped the ring onto her finger and they kissed, continuing the rest on her bed.

And her mother is starting to see through her lies,  
and last night her father had tears in his eyes.

Clara's POV-

I woke up with Mum and Apollo standing at my bedside looking upset,

"Why didn't you tell us?" I was confused but scared at the same time, they couldn't have found out yet, it's to early.

"What?" I asked, they both looked at each other.

"That your...starving yourself!" Apollo started crying and mum tried to hide her sadness to be strong,

"You could die!"

"But I didn't think I was good enough!" I got slapped across the face by my mother,

"Don't you ever say that again! Iolaus propsed to you didn't he? He thinks your perfect, we all think your good enough!" I just looked down, crying too. We all hugged each other.

"Please don't do this to us all." 


	14. Rest In Peace

4 Months Later-

I just witnessed my mother, killed by Xena's hands. I was crying I didn't know what to do, I wish this was all an illusion! Stop it! I was dragged through the pavement into an empty Olympus throne room, all silence. Until arrows were fired towards me I was on the floor, I looked up and saw a girl exactly the same looking as me! She just kept firing arrows at me while I dogded them, I could feel my senses already disappearing. I was grabbed by the throat until I faced a women, Xena.

"Where is my soul going?!" She wouldn't tell me, she just laughed.

"What's the point in telling you? Your senses are disappearing!"

"Come on! Tell me!" She almost strangled me, before throwing me like an unwanted doll onto the cold flooring. I came face to face with my bow and arrows, she was busy wiping her sword with Hinds blood, lucky for me my arrows were already dipped with the blood. I did a forward roll and fired at her, she caught it and hit me with the blunt end. I was knocked a few feet away, I held the sore spot in my chest, angry she grabbed my throat making me face her once again.

"Where..is my soul going?!"

"Fine! It's going with all the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, there happy?" She grabbed my bow and arrows, pushing me forward away. The arrows glistened in the sunlight which was now going down, then she fired. White smoke came from behind me when she fired, my eyes went wide and blood ran from the corner of my mouth, dripping from my chin, I landed on my knees which were now also bleeding, falling backwards, hitting my head, I moaned in pain. I raised my hand to the sky,

"Mother, Afterwards, It's up to you.." That's when I closed my eyes for the final time.

"Come on Clara! Hold on!" Artemis exclaimed she put a towel behind my head, so the blood wouldn't choke me.

"Artemis stop!" Athena shouted, shaking her sister by the shoulders,

"We lost her!" Artemis felt helpless, seeing her only daughter on the ground of Olympus, dead.

"I will avenge you, Clara." Bellerophon promised, while the moon was going black in sorrow. 


	15. Welcome back to Earth

Iolaus' POV-

I just sat by the river alone, trying to think of all the good memories me and Clara had as children. All the words I should have said but I never said, the things we should have done but never did. The things she needed from me, and what she wanted for me. I could have sworn I seen her reflection in the water but that could have been greif taking over me, I felt a presence behind me I turned to look. Callisto.

"So sad isn't it? A young girl dead."

"What do you want, Callisto?"

"Just to talk to you, you know, I've been wanting to say this for a long time. Now that Clara is gone-"

"What did you say?"

"I love you Iolaus!" She kissed me but I refused to kiss back, I pushed her away. She looked at me with confused eyes, mixing with those of a psychopath,

"I still love Clara! Just go!" I couldn't bear to look at Callisto, she vanished in a shower of gold dust.

Bellerophon's POV-

I watched at my mother was greiving for my little sister, Ares trying to heal her wounds and Athena just sat there, with pity in her eyes, watching.

"Ares it's no use, she's already gone." But Ares wouldn't listen to my mothers words, bright light came out of his hands but nothing worked. All of a sudden, orange light glowed around her lifeless body, and when it cleared up my sister showed no signs of being wounded, her chest started to fall and rise as she was breathing. Her eyes fluttered open,

"Mom?" Our mother hugged Clara, I went over and we all embraced each other.

"Thank goodness your back." I spoke, even I was crying now, but my tears were from happiness.


End file.
